This invention relates to an apparatus for evacuating an egg and particularly concerns an apparatus for evacuating the interior content of the egg through one hole in the egg shell. A second embodiment of this invention relates to an apparatus for evacuating and flushing the egg.
One prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,409 issued Jul. 23, 1957 describes equipment for extracting the content of an egg. This equipment includes a vacuum pump connecting by tubing to a container connecting by tubing to a valve mounting to a suction cup which holds the egg. The egg contains a top and a bottom hole, the bottom hole opens into the suction cup and the top hole opens to atmospheric air. This equipment has the disadvantage of requiring two holes in the egg shell. When the egg is used for decorative purposes one hole generally can be hidden from view by positioning it so it can not be easily seen. But, the second hole can be seen and detracts from the aestetic appearance of the decorative egg. The equipment appears to use an electric vacuum pump which is large in size and costly to purchase.